Past of Untold Secrets
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: What if the were people who were as powerful as gods? What if a child was granted such power? What if it was because his mother had died?
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce you to a world of infinite possibilities. Where demons roam the Earth, humans control nature, and children are sometimes given an awful curse. This world I'm referring to is called the Shinobi World by most, but as for me well I call it the epitome of insanity. As for why, well I have my reasons. How would one define insanity? Well experts would say repeating a task over and over expecting different results. If that's the case well it fits perfectly into this world, but what if I told you the world wasn't always like this.

No in fact the world has changed and people obtain power differently, while others die off. Some go power hungry and become demons. Like a certain wolf demon, but you might better know her was the Jyuubi. The mother of the nine-tailed beasts as for their father well he was a human who helped create this world. Your probably asking how this all relates. I know I must sound like a mad man just rumbling nonsense, but haven't you ever wonder what existed before the Sage of the Six Paths? Well let's just begin shall we. In this story a baby is born in the middle of disaster. Let's begin.

-In a hidden area-

"Come on Kushina he's almost her," a blonde was sitting next to the newly named Kushina. Both were powerful shinobi from the village known as Konoha. Not only that, but they were husband and wife and about to have a child. In this room were two midwifes, the baby's godparents, and a few guards known as Anbu Black Ops. These we the best of the best. The only one above them was the Hokage, who was having his hand crushed by Kushina. "That's it Kushina just breathe and push. OW!"

Did I mention that Kushina is very violent? Well she is and extremely dangerous if angered, "MINATO SHUT-UP! YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH TO A BABY THEN WE CAN TALK!" Well I guess pain is enough to piss anybody off. As you heard the blonde is named Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. After a few minutes a healthy baby boy enters the world crying his head off. All of a sudden a boom is heard in the direction of the village. Minato disappears in a yellow flash to get ready for a battle that will be his last.

-On Top of the Hokage Summit-

Minato Namikaze stood on top of his predecessor's stone carved head's to find the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi was giving off an odd aura, but the Yondaime shrugged it off to save his village. The Yondaime fired off a medium leveled wind jutsu to get the attention of the beast, "I need to distract it until Jiraiya can seal it." The Kyuubi snapped it's head and focused on Minato and fired a Tailed Beast's Ball at him. The Yondaime easily teleported it away from the village into the nearby ocean. "You'll have to do more then that Kyuubi! I wasn't made Hokage for nothing!"

The Kyuubi charged the young Hokage and sent out of it's mouth a massive Wind Bullet. The Yondaime teleported it behind the Kyuubi. This caused the jutsu to ram into the beast. This angered the Kyuubi. 'Damn it where's Jiraiya. Fine I'll do it myself.' The Hokage went through a series of hand signs and bit his thumb, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A huge frog appeared and the Fourth Hokage stood on his head.

"_**You think you can defeat me? HAHAHAHAHA no mortal can defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**_"

"Oh shut-up. It's time I ended this here and now." Upon saying this the Yondaime's body started to glow until a huge burst of white light covered the battle ground.

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto a blonde reject of society and lover of ramen sat up in bed screaming. He ended up having another nightmare. Well the same nightmare just every night. The result was the same, which meant that Naruto jolted out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and eat breakfast. Afterwards he grabbed his backpack and ran at high speed towards the Ninja Academy. If he was late again he knew for sure Iruka would chew him out. All of a sudden a ninja tackled him into an alleyway where a mob of civilians and a few shinobi a waited him.

-Ninja Academy-

Iruka Umino was a chuunin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure, but most importantly he was Naruto's teacher. As soon as he walked into the classroom he noticed his favorite student, surprisingly Naruto, was missing again. Iruka shrugged it off as Naruto waking up late. Little did he know Naruto was in trouble. So Iruka went on with the class. He went through roll call, collected homework, and started with the lecture. About a quarter of the way through the lecture the classroom door bursted open, "Naruto this is the third time this week that you've been late."

"I'm sorry Iruka, but Naruto is in the hospital. He was on death's doorstep when we found him." This shocked Iruka to his core. He turned around to find Inu, one of the Hokage's personal guards. Iruka knew for a fact that he was one of the few Anbu to take a family standing in the boy's life since Naruto was an orphan. Iruka could tell from Inu's closed fists shaking that he was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Inu. Would you mind taking over the lecture while I head over to the hospital." The Anbu nodded and went ahead with the lecture while Iruka left to go to the hospital. After few minutes he came to the hospital and walked in. He walked up to the receptionist, "Excuse me where is Naruto Uzumaki's room?"

"Why would we treat him? He's the fucking demon." It was at that moment that the Third Hokage himself walked in.

"Hebi, Neko take this woman to Ibiki. It seems he'll be having a lot of work cut out for him for a while."

"Yes Lord Hokage!" They both grabbed the woman and shushinned away.

As soon as this happened a doctor came up to the Hokage with a look of confusion, "She committed treason. She is on her way to be interrogated. Now where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well I just got the boy in a room. I was about to tell the receptionist of our newest patient. I currently have nurses stabilizing him." Iruka and the Hokage plus the two remaining Anbu followed the young doctor to Naruto's room. When they got there they were stunned. Iruka couldn't stop himself from crying in frustration. "If this is your reaction now you should have seen how he looked before now. It was a lot worse. Luckily the boy has fast healing rate for someone his age."

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up to find himself inside of a sewer. He also noticed that he was perfectly fine and not wet. Seeing as how he was laying in water that was ankle deep. Naruto decided to explore to see if he could find away out of here. He then felt a pulling sensation leading him to two iron gates held closed by a piece of paper that he could barely make out saying "Seal."

"_**Look who we have here. You know I don't usually have guests. Let alone my jailer and the Shinagami.**_" Naruto turned around to see a huge humanoid demon with a knife in it's mouth.

"I'm not dead am I?"

"**Only if you agree to my terms child.**"

"_**Why would he do a thing like that?**_"

The Shinagami then was covered by a black cloud. When it disappeared it revealed a woman, she wore a low cut v-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath. This showed off her DD-cup breasts. She also had black pants that showed off her curves and she wore a black, leather trench coat with a nasty looking scythe strapped to it. She had grey eyes and jet black hair in a ponytail (think of Ino's hairstyle). "**Because I'm the Goddess of Death and current holder of your seal. Also my sisters want him to do this as well.**"

Not wanting to be out done the Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of red. Only for it to reform to reveal a woman wearing white cloth for underwear. She had crimson red eyes and hair as well as D-cup breasts and a killer ass. Well Naruto who had just entered puberty was having a mental break down.

-Hospital-

"His heart rate is increasing rapidly!"

"Is he having an allergic reaction?"

"No! Actually this speed normal happens when a guys is having strong sexual thoughts."

"Well he did just enter puberty."

-Naruto's Mindscape-

The Shinagami and the Kyuubi were sweat dropping as Naruto was in a corner rocking back and forth. "_**Overdid it again?**_"

"**Yep. Big time.**"

After Naruto calmed down. He found out that Shinagami was just a title and that her name was Keyomi and that the Kyubbi's name was Meyumi. "What do you want with me?"

"**Well Naruto. This world is becoming unstable. So the three goddesses have decided to create and avatar, but Meyumi here killed her. So we decided to use you as are champion.**"

"What happens if I agree to become your champion?"

"**Well first off, you have to give up your dream to become Hokage. Secondly you receive contracts from the three of us. Thirdly Meyumi will be freed from her prison. Also we will grant you powers that were dead to this world.** "

"I can't become Hokage?"

"**No you can't, but you'll become my sisters and I mate. Though you can still be a ninja. So that part of your life won't change.**"

"_**Don't worry kit it'll be fine.**_"

Naruto lifted his head to show a smile on his face, "Ok, besides who gets to say that three goddesses want to mate with him?"

This caused Meyumi and Keyomi to sweat drop again. "**Well meet us outside Training Ground Zero the night your released from the hospital.** "

Wolf: And done.

Meyumi: You need to stop starting new stories.

Wolf: Ok then you try going through life with an over reactive imagination. Anyways if you can guess who the avatar was. Comment in the review and I'll mention you and you'll get an internet cookie.

Meyumi: Why can't Naruto be an avatar?

Wolf: Because avatars are the image of said deity or deities. He isn't a girl so it's obvious that he would be a champion.

Meyumi: He could still be an avatar and be a boy at the same time.

Wolf: Well the goddesses are sexist. Read and review everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly three weeks since Naruto was emitted into the hospital. Today was finely the day that Naruto would be released and boy was the kid excited. Now all that remained was to find where the heck Training Ground Zero was. Naruto's first thought was to ask the Hokage, but he was in a meeting with official dignitaries from various countries in the Elemental Nations. So he went with his only option and that was to find Inu. Naruto started heading to Training Ground Seven when he saw a shadow appear and then recede. Naruto turned around to find Neko one of his Anbu Guardians was watching over him, "Hey Neko-chan! Can I ask you something?"

At this Neko jumped down from her perch and walked over to Naruto, "Hello Naruto-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where Training Ground Zero is at?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the only people I know who know all of the Training Grounds are the Hokage and Inu. Hebi and I are still working on that info."

"Ok. Thanks anyways Neko. Well I'm heading to Training Ground Seven to look for Inu."

-Training Ground Seven-

Naruto finally reached the Training Ground to find another one of his Anbu Guardians, Inu. He was standing in front of the infamous Memorial Stone. It was erected shortly after the Third Great Shinobi War. Unfortunately in that war Inu had lost two of his teammates and friends. "Hey Inu-san! I see your reminiscing on the old days as you called them."

The dog-masked Anbu turned around to find Naruto had arrived. "Well hello Naruto. How can I help you?"

"Well I would of asked the Hokage, but he's busy. So I was wondering if you knew were Training Ground Zero is?"

"Why Naruto?"

"I'm suppose to meet a friend there. Don't worry she's super nice."

Inu looked at the blonde child and decided to trust him, "Well there are actually to Training Ground Zeros. The one used now is called the Hokage's Pit and it is where the Hokage trains. The other one is the retired version of the Training Ground. It's located outside the village."

"That's sounds like it. Could you take me there please?" Inu reluctantly took the blonde there, but only if he could meet Naruto's new friend.

-Old Training Ground Zero-

After Naruto and Inu arrived at the entrance Naruto stopped and this confused Inu, "Naruto why did you stop?"

"I'm suppose to meet my friend and her sisters outside the Training Ground. Also it isn't night yet."

"You didn't mention anything about the meeting happening at night Naruto."

"I didn't think you would stay. So I left that part out."

"Naruto I was assigned to protect you. So of course I will stay."

Time skip: that night!

After night arrived Inu and Naruto started to get anxious. "Naruto are you sure she's coming?"

"Positive. Besides when you meet them you'll understand why they would know that I'm out of the hospital." After a few more minutes a bright light that was half cover by black and green smoke appeared. Out stepped three of the most beautiful women Inu had ever laid his eyes upon.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's been a while."

"Hey Keyomi-chan. I take these are your sisters."

"Yep and who is your friend?"

"This is Inu. Inu this is Keyomi, goddess of death, Kami, and Inari!" Kakashi just face vaulted when he found out that Naruto's new friend was the Shinigami. "They want to make me their champion and mate."

"Naruto I'm going to say this once so pay attention. YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" This caused all three goddesses and Naruto to sweat drop at his reaction.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Kami." They looked up to see a beautiful women with blonde hair adorned with pearls. She wore a white dress that barely contained her h-cup breasts. In her hand was a white silk fan.

"I'm Inari." They then looked over to see another extremely beautiful women. She had wild red hair. She wore a battle kimono that revealed her g-cup breasts that were held in by a mesh-armor shirt she wore under the kimono. Attached to the rusty orange obi sash was a sword with a hilt shaped like the nine-tailed fox.

"Inu we would ask that you wait out here the whole time until we are done." Inu complied because he knew he wasn't a match for the Shinigami let alone three goddesses.

When Naruto passed the threshold he saw it was well kept and that it had an alter with several things placed around it. "Ok Naruto-kun get up and lay down on the alter," spoke Kami. Naruto walked over to the alter and hopped on. Afterwards he spun around and officially laid down on said alter. Then the three goddesses surrounded him.

"Ok kid. First things first, the Kyuubi. Then were are going to remake your body, because the stupid counsel has destroyed it. Then we'll get into the good stuff," stated Inari.

"Also your chakra affinities will be limitless. On top of that you'll receive two kekkei genkai doujutsus. One you'll be familiar with is the Sharingan. The other one is something I have created for my avatar's or champions. This will help discover the secrets of the world. The name is the Architect's Eyes. Unfortunately you have to unlock both and later you'll discover a nasty secret about the Sharingan. When that happens let us know and we will fix it," said Keyomi.

"Oh also since the majority of your new powers don't require chakra. We'll implant dormant systems inside your body. Let's begin," finish Kami. Naruto nodded that he understood. The three goddesses each touched the seal holding the Kyuubi. After the seal started glowing Naruto started to feel a lot of pain. The level of pain grew so much that he started screaming. Suddenly his body released red chakra out of his pores. That's when everything went black.

"Is he dead," Inari asked.

"No I took his soul out at the same time as Meyumi's unsealing. Here let me put it back in so we can continue," replied Keyomi. Afterwards Naruto opened his eyes to see all three goddesses looking at him. "Ready to continue?"

"Bring it on," replied Naruto. This caused the goddesses to giggle at his determination.

"Ok next he are going to rewire your chakra system and remodel you DNA as well to give you your affinities. Then we'll work on your doujutsus," said Inari. Naruto again nodded and closed his eyes to relax his body. Then Kami placed her hand on his forehead, Keyomi placed her hand over his heart, and Inari placed her hand over his abdomen. Then their hands glowed the respective colors and Naruto could feel a power seep into his body. After he could feel the power throughout his entire body he started screaming out in pain. Meanwhile Inu was growing tense every time Naruto let out a scream.

"Relax Kakashi. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task," stated Meyomi.

"How do you know my name fox?"

"It's simple. No Inuzuka has hair like you. Also your the only non-Inuzuka who loves dogs enough to get an Inu mask." Kakashi was stumped that the Kyuubi was the only person who figured it out. After this small exchange a bright white light covered the retire Training Ground. After it died down the goddesses noticed Naruto's new body. He grow about five inches taller then he originally was. His muscles had reconstructed and were like they were before the poison he was injected with. His hair reached his lower back and had bangs that went to his shoulders. His canines grew and were sharpened as well as his fingernails and toenails. His hair was still spiky, but had red and black highlights. Due to this transformation Naruto's clothes tore apart.

"Well that was a success," said Inari.

"He's so cute," Said Keyomi and Kami at the same time. This cause Inari to sweat drop at their antics. Inari then summoned Kakashi to grab Naruto some bigger clothes.

Time skip: Naruto's now dressed.

Naruto then laid back down on the alter to await the rest of his transformation.

Wolf: Done!

Meyomi: Awww.

Wolf: (looks over and sees the puppy dog look) You know that doesn't work on me.

Meyomi: Damnit. Well from the reviews which only to people did. No one guessed who the original avatar of the goddesses was.

Wolf: I'll give them until the next chapter.

Meyomi: Really?

Wolf: Yep anyways. Review or suffer!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up to find that he was in his room. He sat up thinking it was a dream until he saw Meyomi and Inu with a big scroll. "So it wasn't a dream," he thought out loud.

"Nope Naruto it really happened and you had me worried back their," replied Inu. Naruto in turn gave Inu his trademark grin before looking at Meyomi.

"So how does it feel to be free again after so long?"

"It feels good though Inari-sama gave me a rather stern talking to." Inu shuttered at the memory of the previous night.

"Oh Naruto I took the liberty to seal all of the tangible gifts from the three goddesses into this scroll. It took me a good hour to sort everything and seal it."

"Thanks Inu-san!" Naruto then got up and went to take a shower. Meyomi then turned to Inu.

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"I can't Meyomi. It's against the law to tell him who I really am."

"Only on duty Kakashi."

"When I'm around him I'm automatically on duty." With that said Inu left to report in and let Heibi take over from here. Naruto after a few minutes came out of his shower and got dress in his newest outfit thanks to Inu. He put on a loose black shirt with a v cut filled in with mesh. He then wrapped his arms with a white clothe with seals on one side. The result was from his mid-bicep to his wrist was covered in white. He then put on black ANBU pants and attached his kunai holster to it. He then took a belt and attached two ninja pouches to it before putting it on. Finally he put on his black ninja sandals.

"Naruto-kun why don't you look through the scroll."

"Ok Meyomi-chan!" He took the scroll and opened it the first seal he came to had the kanji for swords. He bit his thumb and ran his blood over the seal. A poof of smoke appeared an after it dissipated a sword and a scroll were a top the seal. It was unusual for his region of the world, but he recognized it from his history class. It was a gladius an odd one. The blade was a light blue with a copper colored hilt and hand guard. He opened the scroll to fid it was a letter from Inari.

"Dear Naruto,

I figured you should learn kenjutsu. So I gave you the sword that I learned how to use a sword with. This sword isn't special nor does it have much of a purpose. Though I expect you to return it, because it holds sentimental value to me. Find Kakashi Hatake and convince him to teach you kenjutsu and retire from his current job and become a jonin instructor. Well that's all for now ja ne!

Truly Yours,

Inari, Goddess of Kitsunes and Nature."

Naruto picked up his new sheathed sword and attached it to his left hip. Meyomi looked on approvingly before she noticed the time, "Naruto-kun you'll be late if you don't hurry." Then a sudden swirl of leaves appeared revealing Heibi one of Naruto's ANBU guardians.

"I'll take care of that Naruto-kun." She then reached out and grabbed his shoulder and shushin'd away.

-Ninja Academy-

Everyone was settling in when a swirl of leaves appeared revealing two figures. An ANBU and a blonde with red and black streaks through his hair. Everyone grew silent at the two new visitors. Then the ANBU disappeared leaving the tall fake blonde. He turned around to reveal Naruto in his new form. Needless to say a few girls joined the Naruto Fan club.

Previous Population: 1

New Population: 6

Ino looked over at Kiba and whispered to him, "Who's the hottie?"

Kiba snorted and pointed to Hinata who fainted at the new form of Naruto. Ino instantly realized it was Naruto mentally left the Sasuke Fan club. Sakura how ever was annoyed. "Just caused you got a new look and a sword doesn't mean your better then Sasuke-kun. BAKA!"

"I didn't do this to one-up him Sakura so shut-up. I did this, because I could. Also it feels better then before this. Almost like freedom." Sasuke looked at the blonde and smiled inwardly remembering the feeling. Before Itachi took it away from him.

"Shut-up Sakura and get up. Your in Naruto's seat." This remark shocked everyone including Iruka who just walked in. As soon as he said it Sakura protested. So Iruka decided to help. Hoping to save the raven-haired boy.

"Sakura I'm moving your seat to the back of the class. Naruto you will always sit next to Sasuke until further notice." This command was obeyed though reluctantly on Sakura's side of it. Class then went one as usual until lunch started. Sasuke and Naruto got up and were the first to leave the classroom.

"Hey d- I mean Naruto want to have lunch? You know get to know each other better."

"Sasuke it sounds like your asking me on a date," said Naruto with a cheeky grin. Obviously embarrassing the socially awkward Uchiha.

"That's not what I meant Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled before replying, "I know Sasuke I've seen you eyeing Tenten. Sure let's get some ramen. Trust me you'll fall in love with the stuff."

-Ichiraku's Ramen Shop-

Sasuke was surprised at how delicious the stuff was, but he was stuffed. Though he was in awe at how Naruto was still hungry after downing 50 bowls of the stuff. Naruto paid for the meal and the got up. Sasuke was about to leave until he got curious and started following the ex-jinchuriki. He followed the boy for a while until they came an old wooden house in the middle of no where. Naruto reached up and knocked on the door. After about 15 minutes a groggy shirtless Kakashi answered the door to find the two boys." Oh hey Naruto and I see you brought a friend. Come in both of you."

"Thanks Kakashi-san!" To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. Though the House looked old and wooden it was far from that. In fact it reminded him of his brother's house. Shisui defiantly had a hand in this. Kakashi disappeared down one hallway, but he followed Naruto down another to come to the living room. Naruto told him to sit down on the couch. Naruto then left to make tea since Kakashi imported the best tea in the village. Sasuke looked around until he saw a second door in the room. Becoming rather curious the Uchiha opened the door to find an odd sight. Kami's throne room. Sasuke looked around before entering to look at the beauty of it all.

-Kami's Domain: Throne Room-

Sasuke closed the door behind him and was amazed at the place. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. While he was busy admiring the pond and it's beautiful fish and plant life, Kami came in from an uneventful meeting with some lesser gods. She noticed the Uchiha and got an idea. She snuck up behind the boy and drew up her power, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MORTAL?!"

Sasuke did the only logical think panicked before his body jolt and he landed head first into the pond. When he came to the surface he saw the most beautiful women ever, laughing at him. "What was that for?"

"Oh I was bored and you were venerable."

"Gee thanks," said the now annoyed Sasuke.

"So you must be Sasuke Uchiha. Well your right on time."

"I am?"

"Yep now come here." Sasuke got out of the water to find out he wasn't wet at all. He then obediently walked over to Kami. "Now show me your Sharingan.."

"How did you know I had that?"

"Sasuke I'm Kami, goddess of creation. I tend to know a lot about what I created." Sasuke saw her as she truly was and revealed his immature Sharingan. In one eye was a Sharingan with two tomoe, while the other one only had one tomoe. Kami looked at it and was displeased, "An imperfection. Well better fix it or else it will cause serious problems in the future. Sasuke close your eyes until I say so." Sasuke obliged and closed his eyes. He then felt the slightest of pressure on both eyes. At first he felt a burning sensation and then it went away and was replaced by a soothing sensation. "Ok open your eyes."

"Yes Kami." He opened his eyes to reveal two tomoes in each eye. Sasuke felt better and stronger then before. "Wow this feels fantastic!"

"I know. Though what disturbs me is that you received a stage of the Sharingan that only should be possible after a certain requirement is fulfilled with mature Sharingan eyes."

"What it is?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan. So I'm going to make you a deal Sasuke. I'll fully mature your eyes and stop the impending blindness, but you must forgive Itachi, join Naruto's side as a friend and eternal ally, and become a unique human."

"I'll agree if you explain what you mean by 'unique'."

Kami looked down and tapped a tile between them. It slide open to reveal an orb on a rising pedestal. In then orb Sasuke saw a demon bond up and what looked like a hellish prison. "You'll become the jinchuriki of a none bijuu."

"What's a none bijuu?"

"A demon with unlimited chakra. That isn't a tailed beast. Fortunately the are only three and they call themselves the Triad. This is the strongest and most cunning of them all. My sisters each hold one captive in a prison. What you see before you is a prison orb. We use them to hold the most dangerous of demons."

"Ok Kami I'll do it, but if he's as strong as you say he is. Aren't you worried he'll take me over?"

"Nope I'll do some adjusting and you'll be set to start are deal." Upon saying that an alter appeared and Sasuke got the hint and laid down on it. Kami came over and ripped his shirt off. Sasuke suddenly got very embarrassed by the action. Kami then placed one hand over his stomach and the other over his eyes. He the felt the burning sensation all over his body. It continued for what felt like hours then his eyes stopped hurting. Followed by his head and chest. Slowly his whole body felt better, well except for his stomach it burned like a bitch. Finally it was done and he saw the same seal Naruto had except it had the kanji for Kami in the center.

"That hurt. A LOT!"

"I know, but the was a lot of work to be done. First was your chakra system it was horrible. Then your eyes were fun to play with. Next I had to adjust your DNA and then seal the demon in you. So just to let you know it wasn't a walk in the park."

"I know I just wanted to say something. Oh that reminds me you destroyed my shirt, so mind getting me one." Kami looked at him and left. Needless to say Sasuke sweat dropped then did a face plant. Until he saw her return with two things, one she throw at him and he realized it was a shirt. He put it on and noticed it was a red shirt with the kanji for guard in the center of the Uchiha fan. The other object he noticed after he got up was a sword.

"Ok since your going to become my future mate's friend you'll need this." She tossed the sword to the boy who caught it out of mid air. He observed the sword and saw it was the appropriate length for a sheathed katana. He drew the sword to find it wasn't a katana, but a double-edged sword. It had a hilt that looked like a rock, but felt like wood. The sword had a gold hand guard which measure to be at least two inches, nothing special. The blade was the length of a katana and was made of a metal resembling steel, but Sasuke knew better.

"That sword is special, because it's only the second sword I have ever made. It's name is Lupus Lues(Wolf Bane)*."

"Thank you Kami for all you have done."

"Oh one more thing I gave you another gift, but I'll let Naruto figure it out for you. Now you might want to leave before they start looking for you."

Sasuke strapped his new sword to his left side and walked to the door, "Oh and Sasuke that sword will become powerful through the blessing of gods and demons. So you might want to impress my sisters to get their blessings." Sasuke nodded and opened the door to find Naruto and Kakashi enjoying some tea.

"Oh I see you've met our friend and she's picked you for something special." Kakashi looked at Sasuke who sat down and pour himself some tea and enjoyed it. Naruto noticed an aura coming from him that reminded him of a jinchuriki.

"Yeah Kami asked me some questions. I answered so she made me a jinchuriki, gave me a sword, and a new purpose in life."

"Great, besides your just in time for my question of the day." This intrigued both Sharingan users. "Ok Kakashi, Inari asked me to get you to retire from your current job and become a jonin instructor. Also could you train me and now Sasuke in kenjutsu?"

Wolf: Done! Now for that star I placed. If any of you are curious Lupus Lues is Latin not Japanese.

Meyomi: You realize we live in Japan right?

Wolf: Yes and wolf bane in Latin sounded better. Plus since Kami is a god wouldn't you think it would be simple to know Latin.

Meyomi: What ever!

Wolf: Well review or suffer!


	4. Chapter 4

The room remained quite as Kakashi processed the question. It actually worked out for him, because the he had a chance to over see Naruto's development as a shinobi. Also he didn't have to work in the shadows anymore to watch out for Naruto. Unfortunately the counsel would add their two cents in and force him to train their beloved Uchiha, but if Naruto influenced him then Sasuke might change his ways permanently. "Very well I'll submit my request to the Hokage. As for the kenjutsu training. I don't have a sword so you'll have to wait a bit until I find the right fit for me."

"Perfect! Now to go do some training. Come on Sasuke, we are heading to my place." With that Sasuke and Naruto finished their tea and said bye to Kakashi. The duo then proceeded to maneuver their way to the pseudo blonde's home. Along the way he noticed several civilians glaring at Naruto. This struck Sasuke as odd, because all he knew was Naruto was friends with Kami. Other then that Naruto was pretty much normal. After a bit of traveling the duo came upon Naruto's worn down apartment. Though it was pretty much a house it was considered an apartment. Naruto then lead Sasuke to his mini dojo, where he practiced the shinobi arts more or less.

"Naruto sorry to say this, but your place is a dump."

"Well not all of us have the comfort to live in a compound. Now let's work on chakra forming." Naruto went to the center of the room and got into the lotus position. Sasuke then followed suit and started clearing his mind. Afterwards a thin blue aura surrounded Sasuke. While Naruto calmed his mind and start creating chakra for the first time with his new body. Due to his chakra coils having expanded he had to focus his spiritual and physical energies more to fill up the coils. Eventually chakra flowed throughout his whole body. After he got his chakra circulating he started pumping chakra out of his body to formed an aura that looked like armor more then anything else.

Sasuke decided to stop since he was currently at max, what he saw shocked him. He looked over at Naruto to see his whole body covered in an aura of thick blue chakra. After about 5 minutes Naruto had stopped, because he to had found his max limit. "Naruto your chakra reserves are... HUGE!" The pseudo blonde just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Until he noticed a note sitting in the corner. He got up and picked it up and read it before handing it to Sasuke.

"Dear Sasuke,

I forgot to tell you something, when you visited me earlier today. In regards to your Sharingan. Due to you having to much power in your hands, because of the Eternal Mangkyou Sharingan. I have placed blocks on your Sharingan. While you Sharingan will still be fully mature, you can't use the next stages of the Sharingan until you have mastered the original Sharingan. Afterwards the next stage will be available to you, the Mangkyou Sharingan. After you've mastered the abilities granted by this stage to the best of your abilities. The final stage will be unlocked. To which you can then fully master the Sharingan.

- With Regards,

Kami, goddess of creation.

Sasuke reread the note a few times before burning it. To make sure no unnecessary eyes read said note. Sasuke then pulled out a book on how to increase one's chakra reserves.

Time skip: Team Placement (A/N: I'm having Naruto graduate and Mizuki was caught by some jonin on patrol.)

Sasuke and Naruto the inseparable duo were sitting in the back of the class cracking jokes with Kiba. Though ironically enough Sasuke made several jokes about a certain pink banshee reject. Said banshee had failed the exam because she couldn't maintain chakra control for a simple bunshin. Currently the graduating class was waiting for Iruka to show up. After a few minutes a huge smoke cloud covered the front of the class. After the cloud disappeared it revealed nine jonin and Iruka. "Ok everyone take a seat!"

"Iruka-sensei what's up with the jonin. Don't they usually appear after lunch," questioned the new Naruto fan girl, Ino.

"Usually yes, but the Hokage wants results quickly. Due to the increase in missions that are sitting around waiting to be completed. Now on to the team placement. Once I call your names leave with your respective jonin instructors. Now Team 1 will be..."

Time skip: Teams 1-6 later

"Team 7 we'll wait for that. Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Know since there was an odd number of graduates this year Team 7 got special permission to be a two-man squad plus your sensei. So Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." Afterwards Sasuke and Naruto got up and left with Kakashi.

-Kakashi's Place-

"Ok since we all know each other pretty well. I get straight down to it. Only 8 genin will be allowed from the graduating class. So we'll hold a little test to see if you are worthy to wear those headbands. Who ever finds the other half of this puzzle will win."

"Puzzle?" Kakashi then pulled out a broken katana. The blade had odd intricate designs so the other half had to match perfectly to fix it.

"Now their will be obstacles. Such as you have 5 seconds to memorize this half of the katana. Another is their will be fakes of the other half. Lastly is you'll have to find me and duel me to see if you have the right piece. You have three hours." Kakashi gave them the broken katana and let them have 5 seconds each. "Your test begins... NOW!"

Naruto and Sasuke sped out the door to go searching for the other piece. While Kakashi took out both pieces and sealed the real other half. 'This should be interesting. Seeing as how they will only find 5 fake halves.'

-Hokage Monument-

"Ok Sasuke the key is team work. Since I have a great sense of smell I'll find the other half. You go find Kakashi and stick with him. Once I find it I shoot up a fire ball. Once you see it send one up so I can find you." Sasuke nodded in agreement. He knew out of the two jobs tailing Kakashi would be the hardest. So he flared his Sharingan and went to find Kakashi. "Now I smell five trails of his scent. Sense that one is closer I'll go there first."

Naruto jumped over to the Shodaime Hokage's head and scaled the wall and entered the hollowed head through the left eye. Inside he searched around to find a broken katana blade in a corner. Unfortunately Naruto noticed it was rigged with explosive tags. So he had to be careful in it's retrieval. He slowly pulled the blade out of the wires attached to it. Though at the last one Naruto set off the explosive trap only to find they were only duds. 'KUSO!'

Afterwards Naruto left to head to the Ramen Stand he so adored. To find the second blade, since he could tell by the lack of designs on the broken blade that it was a fake. After a few minutes Naruto arrived to find the Ramen Stand owner waiting for him. "Hey Naruto your sensei asked me to help out with your test. So I've set a challenge: I'll give you the blade fragment if you pass my ramen test."

"Bring it on old man."

"Make me one Miso Pork Ramen with the works." Naruto sweat dropped at the old man for asking for such an order. If it wasn't for the fact Naruto was at the monument at the time he would of came here first. Naruto went into the kitchen and returned a half hour later with the old man's order. After ten minutes of agony waiting for the verdict the old man reached under the booth he was sitting at and handed Naruto the fragment. "Good job kid. Maybe you should become a ramen maker instead." After examining the fragment Naruto realize it was a fake as well. So he headed off to her neck of the woods.

-Forest of Death: Tower-

"Hey Anko are you home?!" Upon asking a giant snake tried to glomp and chomp the Uzumaki boy. Fortunately he managed to dodge it without being eaten or crushed.

"Hey gaki! How are ya?"

"STOP TRYING TO FEED ME TO YOUR SNAKES! Oh have you seen a katana blade fragment?" Anko just pulled it out and waved it tauntingly at him.

"You got to fight me for it."

"If I do that thing later. Will you give me the fragment?"

Anko immediately tossed him the fragment and ran off squealing like a school girl. Naruto just sweat dropped and then studied the fragment. Alas another fragment. So he went of to the place of his rebirth, so to speak.

-Old Training Ground Zero-

After arriving he found the Shinigami playing with the fragment he was looking for. "Hey Keyomi. Can I have that fragment?"

"No." Naruto just dead panned at her response.

"Why?"

"Because I want to trade you for it."

"I'm your future mate and the champion you and your sisters chose. What else could you want?"

"Your virginity." Naruto then blushed madly at the statement.

"I'M ONLY TWELVE YOU PERVERT!"

"I meant when your older or of higher rank."

"Fine."

"Yeah and here's your fragment. By the way it's a fake anyways."

"KUSO!" Naruto grabbed the fragment and ran off to find the last fragment. In the one place he never wanted to enter.

-Sasuke's Fan Club HQ-

Naruto stood in front of the building crying on the inside, because not only did the worship Sasuke. They also beat Naruto senseless on an almost regular basis. So he did the smartest thing of all. Made a henge Kage Bushin to look like Sasuke. "Hey look it's Sasuke!"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Was all that could be heard before Naruto ran into an alleyway and his Sasuke bushin ran like hell. Fortunately for Naruto that stunt cleared the building. So he found the fragment and concluded it was a fake. He then looked at his watch to find they only had one hour left. So he made a fireball and launched it into the sky. Seconds later a smaller version enter the sky a few blocks over.

-Sasuke and Kakashi's location-

After feeling Sasuke's chakra flare up for a jutsu Kakashi whipped around to find Sasuke jumping off of a rooftop. "Hello sensei. It looks like my partner found all the fragments you hid." Afterwards an irate Naruto appeared.

"I nearly got blown up to find they were dud tags, I almost got eaten by a giant snake... again! Also the death goddess now wants my virginity. Just to find they were all fake!"

"So I take it you didn't find it. So why did you come here."

"Well if they were all fake Naruto. That means he has the real one or the wasn't another half to begin with."

"Oh He has it all right I just know it." Kakashi then pulled and unsealed the two fragments from a scroll. He then put them together and made a hand sign. The katana was then complete again.

"Well it seems you've passed my test, but you still don't have the sword. So you have to fight me for it.

Wolf: Done!

Meyomi: You got a review saying Sasuke was to overpowered.

Wolf: I know and I explained it in the chapter above why he isn't overpowered. He just has a sort of head start on the Sharingan mastery.

Meyomi: Any plans for Naruto's powers?

Wolf: Maybe in the next chapter. Review or suffer!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke upon hearing this chased Kakashi through the village until they reached the official training ground for their team. Sasuke fell into a basic taijutsu stance as did Naruto. Both shot off towards Kakashi who was standing there. Sasuke realizing this was a trap stopped and jumped back just in time for the real Kakashi to pop out of the ground just barely missing Sasuke. Naruto had found another Kakashi bushin except he was pulled underground. Making Kakashi's Headhunter jutsu a partial success since Sasuke had dodged it.

It was at this time that Kakashi noticed something was off about Naruto. Naruto remained calm and collected, but that's not what tipped Kakashi off. It was the solid black lines that looked as if the were coming out of Naruto's eyes. Naruto then snapped his eyes back open and stared at Kakashi, "Champion Art: Architects Eyes."

Seeing this Kakashi noticed that Naruto's eyes turned a dark blue and it looked like Naruto was observing him piece by tiny piece. "Sharingan Art: Art of the Red Moon."

Sasuke had used this moment to trap Kakashi under a basic genjutsu long enough for Naruto to escape. Kakashi broke the genjutsu to find Naruto had trapped him inside his own jutsu. "Even though the Goddess granted me the Sharingan, I don't need that if I can tear apart anything be it living, inanimate, or a jutsu. Then I can slowly rebuild it within my own body so as to use it. Unfortunately I can stand the strain it puts on my body right now, but it served it's purpose of retrieving the sword."

Sasuke walked into Kakashi's line of sight holding the katana. "While Naruto did that I put you under a genjutsu to retrieve the katana and to allow Naruto the time he needed to put his plan into motion. If I hadn't noticed something was off. We would still be fighting each other for possession of the katana."

To say Kakashi was impressed was an understatement. In fact he was overly impressed that he was outsmarted by a couple of genin. As well as underestimated their individual abilities. "Well then I guess you pass. I'm very proud to call you my students."

Time Skip: After the Capture of Tora

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when are you going to train us?"

"Not now Naruto. We can discuss this later when he aren't with a client."

Sasuke who was covered in cuts and scratches was hoping for the fire daimyos wife to kill the forsaken beast. He was also miffed that Naruto allowed him to take the blows instead. After being paid the money for a job well done, Kakashi took the boys to Naruto's favorite Ramen Shop.

"Naruto I need to ask you something," stated Kakashi. "Back when You and Sasuke fought me during your test. You stated 'Campion Art: Architects Eyes!' What is that?"

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen. "Oh it's a gift that the Goddess of Death gives to the Champions. It also allows me to figure out the Untold Secrets. Well according to the scroll I found on them. It also allows me to break down jutsus and kekkei genkei to give the kekkei genkei to me. Though breaking down kekkei genkei puts a lot of stress on my body. The scroll did mention a second state that makes it easier, but I have to master the first state first. Who knows how long that will take?"

"Why haveen't you broken down the Sharingan then," asked Sasuke.

"The Goddesses gave it to me already. I just have to unlock it first, but I find it irrelevent to do so."

"Why?"

"I don't really need it. Plus I'll leave the Sharingan to Sasuke." Naruto went back to devourring ramen. Sasuke decided to go over the day's missions and their talk. Kakashi ran off to the jutsu library to find something to teach his students. Apparently they had mastered chakra control during their Academy days. Even though they didn't teach it anymore in the Academy.

Timeskip: Training

After waiting for two hours Kakashi decided to grace his students with his prescence. "Sorry I fell asleep at the jutsu library. I was looking for some jutsu to teach you two. I guess I overslept, but I found two jutsus both of you can learn. Though first here is some chakra paper. Focus chakra into it and it will tell you your chakra element."

"Chakra element?"

"Yes Naruto chakra is composed of five basic elements. Fire, wind, earth, water and lightning. The paper will crumble if it is earth, crumple if lightning, get soaked if it is water, turn to ash if fire, and split in half if it is wind." Naruto and Sasuke each took a piece. Sasuke focussed his chakra and the paper crumbled and then set a flame and turned to ash. "Sasuke that's very rare to have two chakra natures at your age. Most people your age don't have mature enough chakra coils to have even one nature. Ok Naruto it's your turn."

Naruto focused some chakra into the the paper. Just for it to shine a bright white light and disappear. "Ah sensei what happened?"

"Honestly Naruto I have no idea."

"I believe I can shed some light on the this issue. Get it?"

"Keyomi-chan what are you doing here?"

"What can't the Goddess of Death visit her mate?"

"Your the Shinigami, sister of Kami?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your sister, Kami, made me a sword. She said it would be a lot better if I got the blessings of her sisters."

"Earn it Uchiha. Also Naruto doesn't have a single chakra nature. In fact he can learn all five basic elements and can obtain the sub elements with his Architects Eyes. Though they have to be unlocked like all other kekkei genkei, excluding the Byakugan."

"Cool I'm that stronger!"

"You have to earn it first honey."

"So Naruto can learn all jutsu," asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but he has to learn them first. Also Sasuke met me here at midnight tomorrow. We'll discuss your task to earn my blessing."

Wolf: And Done!

Meyomi: Took you long enough.

Wolf: I've been busy you know.

Meyomi: Then why write this chapter?

Wolf: Because somebody begged me too. Also I've been meaning to write some chapters for my fanfics.

Meyomi: Whatever.

Wolf: Review or no next chapter for you!


	6. Important Announcement

Important Announcement

I know a lot of people have been accepting updates to my stories, especially _Naruto's Final Straw_. The problem is I haven't felt inspired or motivated to write anything. This is why I said in my newest story _Naruto Evolution_, that I wanted at least 25 reviews or else a new chapter. Then a reviewer told me it was a little too much to ask for from a story with less then 1000 words in it. I slept on it so I've come up with a compromise. Something I think everyone can agree on. Since my motivation stems from the readers reviews I've come up with a way to keep you, the reader, and me happy.

From now on for every chapter upload I want at least 10 reviews for all chapters above the 1000 word mark. Any chapter below I'll take 5 reviews. The condition also being flame reviews count as nothing and each review has to be from different people.

Also I'll be putting up a poll on my page soon and the top two stories of the poll will be the ones I will update until I reach the Shippuden Era of the story. The only story I will update during the poll is _Naruto Evolution_ since the review count on that story completes the Reader-Author Compromise.

So until then Ja Ne!

Edit: 4/7/2013:

The poll is still open also you can review more then once, but based on the chapter if you have already reviewed on one chapter then your review doesn't count. It will count on chapters you have already reviewed on.

Until I close the poll I'll upload a new chapter for the two stories in the lead.


End file.
